A network implementation may be established for a set of users. For example, a network operator may install a set of network devices for the set of users to permit the set of users to access a network. The set of network devices may include a routing device, a gateway device, a firewall device, a data storage device, or the like. A network operator may configure the set of network devices to provide one or more network functionalities. For example, the network operator may establish a network address translation functionality, a firewall functionality, an intrusion detection functionality, a domain name server functionality, a virtual private network functionality, or the like.